12 Red Roses
by twinkle.sprinkle
Summary: Lily Evans hates Valentine's Day. Will she change her opinion when she starts getting poems and roses from a secret admirer?
1. Valentine's Day

12 Red Roses

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

I do not own anything you recognize.. I am not JK Rowling and do not wish to take credit for her genius.

Lily Evans sat by the Great Lake the morning of February 14, or as everyone called it, Valentine's Day. Lily had gotten up especially early to come to the lake to clear her head. As she breathed it the scent of freshness and a little bit of dirt Lily knew this was her favorite place it the entire world. The best part about it is that nobody came to the lake this early or when it's as chilly as it was in February. The lake was especially what she needed on a day like today. 'Valentine's Day.' Thought Lily, 'Stupid and useless holiday.'

It was no secret that lily did not enjoy this particular holiday. Most of the reason for this despising hatred was the fact that she never had anybody to celebrate it with. Every time she got a boyfriend a certain messy haired Marauder, by the name of James Potter, always messed it up. The last time Lily had a boyfriend, James had hexed him with a jelly legs curse just because he was holding her hand. 'I will never forgive him for that.' Thought Lily as she played with her hands, shook her head, and dangled her feet over the water. Her auburn hair fell around her face and her forest green eyes sparkled in the dawning sunlight.

To Lily the morning sky looked like a canvas of neon colors, all of them bright and happy, which was exactly the opposite of how she was feeling at the moment. It was 7:15 a.m. and Lily had nothing to do. 'Besides go to breakfast,' her mind suggested. Truthfully Lily didn't want to go to breakfast and see all of the happy couples. Just the thought of it made her stomach just a little queasy. It would only remind her that she's a lonely 16 year old, and it didn't help that all 3 of Lily's best friends had boyfriends.

Although Lily regretted her decision, she decided to go to breakfast. When she walked into the Great Hall, though, the sight of the room almost made her puke. Almost the entire room was pink! There were hearts everywhere too! They were even floating in midair. Lily sighed and walked down the Gryffindor table and sat next to her best friend, Alice Flanagan, and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Hey Alice." Lily mumbled as she took a seat. "Hey Lily." Alice sighed happily as she stared into the loving eyes of her boyfriend. What was worse was Frank stared back with the exact same expression on his face as Alice. Suddenly they started snogging as if nobody in the room was watching. "And now I have lost my appetite." Declared Lily as she sat down the piece of toast that she was considering eating. "I will see you later, Alice." Lily said as she got up from her seat and made her way to the exit. Of course Alice paid no attention to her as she was so wrapped up in her boyfriend.

As Lily walked out of the Great Hall, she ran into a certain person that she would rather not have seen today, or any day for that matter. "Hello Evans. Happy Valentine's Day, my love." James Potter grinned down at her. His eyes were full of mischievous glee. The same glint he had in his eye when he pulled pranks on the Slytherins. "I'm not in the mood today, Potter. Lily replied coldly, while she glared daggers into his eyes.

"Not in the mood for your true love on Valentine's day?" James asked baffled. His hand covered his heart and his expression feigned hurt. "Since when are you my true love?" Lily asked the bespeckled boy in front of her. "Since the day I met you when I made a promise to myself that I would get you to love me somehow and someway. Enough about me though, why do you hate Valentine's Day so much?" he asked actually being serious for once. "If you must know," Lily stated, "I have no patience whatsoever for this holiday, it's just an excuse to spend money. I have never celebrated it and never will." After the words exited her mouth she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away. James' smirk widened as he whispered, "We'll just have to change that then."


	2. Secret Admirer

12 Red Roses

Chapter 2: Secret Admirer

Lily sat in the soft green grass beside the Great Lake at 7:50 with her Potions and Transfiguration textbooks. She was very excited that Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday this year because that meant she could spend the day studying instead of watching couples make goo-goo eyes at each other.

About ten minutes went by after Lily started studying Transfiguration skills. After all Transfiguration was her worst subject. Not that she made bad grades in that class. She just has the lowest score in that class then all the others. She made an E on her Transfiguration O.W.L last year. Which is not so bad but Lily strived to make all O's.

Lily was laying on her stomach reading her textbook and going over wand movements for Monday's quiz. Before she could start writing her 1 and ½ foot essay on how to brew Draught of Living Death for Potions class, however, something caught her eye.

It looked like a piece of driftwood floating towards her for a moment but as it got closer Lily realized that it was a square piece of thin wood with something upon it. Apparently it was charmed to come to her because the tide was going the opposite direction.

Lily walked to the shore of the lake to see what this was all about. When the piece of hit came close enough for Lily to touch it, she was shocked at what she discovered upon it. A creamy envelope and a single blood red rose were laid in front of her. At first Lily thought it was a mistake. She thought it had been sent to the wrong person, but the envelope before her eyes proved her wrong.

In loopy cursive writing on the front of the small envelope was her name. Lily took the beautiful rose and letter back to her study spot in the grass. She sat down and eyed the rose and the letter curiously. 'Is this a joke?' she thought, 'I never get Valentine's.' Lily sat there for a moment pondering over what to do. When she finally decided it was safe she opened the envelope carefully only to find a single piece of parchment neatly folded inside. She unfolded the parchment and began to read a poem that would change her whole day.

_Oh Precious, Oh Precious, please be mine,_

_ I want to be your Valentine,_

_ I'll do anything to be your rose,_

_ I want to be the Valentine you chose,_

_ Hold my hand and don't let go,_

_ Open your heart and feel my love grow,_

_ Lock me in your heart only for a day,_

_ Feel my love as reality fades away,_

_ I wait for you year after year,_

_ Crying and sobbing tear after tear,_

_ So here is a rose from me to you,_

_ You will receive 12 today with a poem too._

_ ~Anonymous _

Lily gaped at the poem she held in her hand. Apparently she had a secret admirer. 'Whoever it is, they are a very gifted writer.' Lily thought. 'Why doesn't he want me to know who he is? Maybe he is shy. I really want to know who wrote that beautiful poem, though. Maybe he will reveal himself in the next poem. He did say I would be receiving 11 more today.'

With this Lily started to gather her books, the letter, and the beautiful red rose to take to her dorm room. 'At least now I have something to look forward to,' Lily thought contently, 'I also feel like this will be a very amazing day.' With very high spirits, Lily Evans made her way back up to the castle.


	3. The Second Poem

12 Red Roses

Chapter 3: The Second Poem

As Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, she was surprised to see that there was hardly anybody there. Usually every Valentine's Day there were at least 5 couples cuddling in front of the fire.

There were only two people in the room at this very moment. One of them was Benjy Fenwick. Benjy was Lily's best friend, Marlene's, boyfriend. He was a seventh year Gryffindor and he was also one of the beaters on Gryffindor's quiditch team. Although Benjy hardly ever got nervous, he looked particularly pale and kept playing with his hands and the pink rose he was holding.

The only other person in the common room was, of course, James Potter. Lily braced herself for any comments that might come from him but surprisingly, they didn't. He seemed to be working on homework. There was a textbook open in front of him and he was scribbling on a piece of creamy parchment. When Lily walked in the room, however, he looked up, smiled a genuine smile, and then went back to work.

As his glasses slid to the crook of his nose and his eyes narrowed in concentration, Lily couldn't help but feel something pulling her to the strong, handsome boy. Lily knew that if she just stood there and gaped at the boy that he would get the wrong idea so instead of doing what her heart was telling her, she did what her head told her. She picked up her feet and walked away before anything traumatic happened. As she began walking up the stairs, though, she felt an unfamiliar longing in her heart.

Lily entered the room, slammed the door, and fell on her bed with a soft thud. Marlene McKinnon apparently didn't see this coming as she had spun around, tripped, and fell on her face in a single movement. Within a few seconds, however, Marlene was standing up, with hands placed on her hips, and an eyebrow cocked up in the air. All of Lily's dorm mates called this the Marlene Scare. "What is this all about?" Marlene asked Lily dramatically. "Alright, alright, I get it. You despise this holiday, but please Lily. I'm begging you," at this point Marlene was close to a fake breakdown, "please don't ruin it for me." "Why are you being such a drama queen Marl's?" Lily asked, while on the verge of laughing so hard she could possibly die. "I'm not!" Marlene replied.

"Actually, I'm not in a bad mood at all." Lily said changing the subject. "I got a surprise letter today. It possibly could change my whole day upside down too." Lily handed Marlene the letter to read while she got a vase for the beautiful rose.

As Lily filled the vase with water she heard Marlene gasp from the other room. "Oh, Lily. That is so sweet! You have to find out who sent it to you." Marlene insisted. "You know what, I think I might just do that." Lily whispered to herself, a small smile playing at her lips. After Marlene had finished putting the last of her makeup on she said, "Well, I will see you later, Lils. Benjy is taking me for a picnic and a walk around the grounds during lunch." "Is that why he is in the common room looking so nervous that he is literally rocking back and forth chanting 'It will all work out?'" Lily asked her. "He is?" Marlene gasped almost immediately and ran down the stairs. "Lunch sounds good about now." Lily said and walked down the stairs right after Marlene.

• ◘ • ◘

Lily sat down across from Mary McDonald who, like herself, was spending the day alone. "So how's your day been, Mary?" Lily asked the shy blonde girl than sat in front of her. "Same old, same old." Mary replied sadly. Lily felt sorry for the poor girl. She barely had any friends and spent the entire day studying.

She did not know why but Lily felt in her heart that she needed to see James. Maybe he would know who had been sending her the mysterious poems and roses. She hated to admit it but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him. The other reason was because she felt safe with him. She felt that if she saw his face, she would be secure. Unfortunately, though, he was nowhere to be found. Lily looked up and down the table, from student to student, and saw him nowhere. 'Oh well,' Lily thought, 'Maybe I will see him later.'

As soon as the thought had left her head, the mid-afternoon post came in. To Lily's surprise, a majestic snowy white owl landed a mere 5 inches from her face. The owl quickly dropped whatever he was carrying and flew away without asking for any treat whatsoever.

As soon as Lily glanced down, she realized that it was another letter and rose. Without hesitation, Lily quickly broke the seal and slipped the parchment out of the envelope. She soon found that this poem was different than the first. Lily subconsciously smiled lightly and she read the second poem.

_After so many years of loving you, _

_After so many things we have been through,_

_Still I couldn't find the reason,_

_Tell me why I'm so in love with you,_

_The day you hurt me, _

_My eyes couldn't stop crying,_

_The day I thought I lost you,_

_Not a second went by that I wanted to be dead,_

_Come back my love,_

_I'm still waiting for you,_

_Come back my love,_

_I'm always here for you._

_~Anonymous_

As Lily finished, she folded the letter back up, slipped it back in the envelope, and picked up the rose. For the rest of lunch, Lily smiled radiantly, twirled the flower between her fingers, and thought, 'Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all.' Little did she know that someone was lurking in the shadows was watching her and smiling just the same.


	4. A Sweet Surprise

A Sweet Surprise!

I do NOTTTT own anything in any of my fanfiction…. It is all the brilliant work of J.K. Rowling! Also all of the poems are dedicated to whoever wrote them… I found them on the Internet so if one of them is yours; I hope you don't mind me using them in my fanfiction. Thanks!

After a few minutes, Lily began to realize people were exiting the Great Hall, so she grabbed the letter and the rose, and headed out the exit with everyone else. As she walked down the hall she heard many sneers come from many Slytherins. "Mudblood. Goody-Goody. Weakling. Sad excuse for a Gryffindor." None of this tore Lily down, though. She was on Cloud 9 and was refusing to come down for one second.

Lily was so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't even realize that she had said the password to the Fat Lady. She counted the steps as she walked up to her dormitory 10..11..12..13..14..15.

When she opened the door and walked in, however, nobody was there. Alice was probable still with Frank, Marlene might still be with Benjy, Mary was downstairs studying, and she had not seen Arabella all day.

Lily walked towards her bed and almost laid down when she spotted something near her pillow. What she saw made her freeze. She could barely breathe. On her pillow lay the 3rd letter, another red rose, but this time there was also her favorite Honeydukes chocolate! Lily scrambled until she finally got a hold of the letter. As she sat there about to open it, her heart was racing in her chest. She finally broke the seal with eager anticipation at what words might captivate her in this poem.

_I crave you on this day of love,_

_L ove you whole-heartedly my sweet dove._

_O ut of the blue you came into my life, _

_V ividly beautiful, stunning my eye,_

_E ver adoring you is what I do best,_

_Y our smile lights up my day,_

_O n days like these I truly believe, _

_U and I are meant to be._

This letter actually made Lily start to cry. The wording was beautiful. She knew whoever sent this to her must truly mean what he writes. These poems were getting to her. She found herself looking forward to the next on more and more. To be honest, Lily thought that the Honeydukes chocolate was just icing on the cake.

Lily spent almost an hour reading and re-reading the beautiful poems that were now hers to keep for the rest of her life. Something kept bothering her mind, though. How did this wonderful guy know so much about her? How did he know that she was a sucker for love poems, or that she adored Honeydukes Milk Chocolate Noel, or that her favorite flower was a rose even though her name was Lily?

These were all very good questions, but for some reason there was no answer. Lily sighed as Marlene came into the room looking like she was on Cloud 9 with her. Then Lily remembered that every time Marlene went out with a guy, she came back and wouldn't stop talking. Lily had to think of a way out, and fast!

"Benjy and I just had a marvelous time," she gushed, "He was such a gentleman. He even made the whole picnic by himself. How sweet is he?" She asked. "The sweetest." Lily replied as she made her way out the open door. "Well then." Marlene said locking eyes with the place Lily was standing just moments ago.

• ◘

When Lily's foot hit the last stair, she let out a huge breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. As she stepped into the common room, though, she stopped dead in her tracks. James was sitting on the couch next to the fire. She also noticed that he was writing again. Lily bit her lip in rejection to the idea that just crossed her mind, but for the first time in her life, Lily's heart was finally speaking up. "Hey James." Lily said as she approached the boy.


	5. This is Love Calling

Chapter 5: This is Love Calling

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that JKR has written said or thought about.. Thanks again to the poem writers… without you this fic would not be possible.

_Last Chapter: … Lily bit her lip in rejection to the idea that just crossed her mind, but for the first time in her life, her heart was finally speaking up. "Hey James." Lily said as she approached the boy._

James spun around at the sound of Lily's voice. He grabbed onto the piece of parchment her was just writing on and held it firmly to his chest. "Oh, um, hello Lily." He replied, looking a little shaken. By this time, Lily was already standing next to the arm of the chair looking worriedly at James.

James' nervousness sent a wave of confusion to her. 'Why is he acting so weird?' she thought to herself. "Are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly as she sat down next to him. James winced as she sat down. This hurt Lily more than anything. "Oh yeah. I'm fine, dandy, chipper, amazing. Anyone of those words will do."

Lily glanced at James' chest where he held the piece of parchment that he was writing on moments ago. "What's that?" she asked curiously. James smiled at her and replied, "You've never seen a piece of parchment before? Now, Lily, that's just downright unbelievable." Lily hated to think that her heart skipped a beat as her smiled at her, but it did. "I know it's a piece of parchment," she replied matter-of-factly, "I'm not daft. I meant, what's it for?"

"Oh, that." James hesitated, while looking around the room. "Just a letter to mum and dad. Checking on them and what not." James looked up at Lily after he was finished but all she could see were confusion and fear in his eyes. "Alright then," Lily finally said, breaking the silence that had seemed to go on for minutes, "You can have you're privacy. Sorry for bothering you."

As Lily walked away, though, she thought she heard him whisper something like, "It's no trouble for you, love." She shook her heard thinking that maybe the letters were just messing with her brain, and kept walking to her dormitory.

• ◘

Lily found the room empty once again as she walked through the wooden door. She was actually grateful for this because she was thinking about finishing her potions essay while waiting for the fourth letter to show up.

She didn't have to wait long, however, because as soon as she sat down she saw a rose poking out of her potions book. She opened the book, grabbed the letter and rose, and shut the book back, forgetting her essay completely. Before she read the letter, she took the rose and assembled it in the vase with the others by her bed.

She fell on her bed and broke the seal with one movement before she slipped out the parchment and began to read. She smiled as she read the heartfelt words of the fourth letter…

_I wondered behind city walls, _

_ Waiting for the birds of heaven,_

_ To take me towards you; my angel_

_ You departed so early, _

_ To the point of no return,_

_ You passed away with the sole tie,_

_ That binds my soul to yours,_

_ Please let me see you once,_

_ Allow me just one chance,_

_ To come before you,_

_ And you see me for who I truly am._

_ Because I only dreamed to love you,_

_ And be with you forever more,_

_ No matter what, when, or how, _

_ Just believe me._

_ I shall no longer stand behind invisible walls,_

_ And when night falls,_

_ Hopefully I shall see you._

_ ~Anonymous _

Lily sighed contently as she finished. 'So he is going to reveal himself,' she thought, 'Sometime tonight.' She sat the letter beside the vase with the others.

Lily thought about all of the strange happenings today. First the letters, then James acting extremely weird towards her, and the last, she still had not seen Arabella today. That was the thing that concerned her the most actually.

Lily pondered over all of these things as she laid her head on the soft fluffy pillow and escaped into the inviting world of sleep and dreams.


	6. Questions and Still No Answers

Chapter 6: Questions and Still No Answers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that JKR has even remotely implied in her writings… Thanks sooo much to the poem writers who have written the beautiful poems I use in each chapter. I don't own those either.

"Beep. Beep. Beep" Lily's alarm went off by her bed. Lily woke up startled, for she had not set it today. She looked at the time and was relieved to find that she had only slept for 15 minutes. 'Hopefully I haven't missed any letters.' Lily thought hopefully as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She hit the dismiss button on her alarm and looked around the room. What she saw startled her, though.

In the middle of the room was another rose and letter. Except that they were floating in mid-air. At this point Lily had thrown the covers off of her frail body and started to walk towards the floating items. As Lily grabbed the letter, the rose fell to the floor. The spell on them had been broken.

Lily bent over and picked up the magnificent rose. Its petals were soft, and it smelled, well, like a rose of course! She walked over and sat it in the vase with the others. She also took the letter to her bed to read it. She broke the seal quickly and drew in a deep breath before unfolding the parchment. As she read this letter, though, more questions formed in her head.

_You changed my world in the blink of an eye,_

_ That is something I cannot deny._

_You put my soul from worst to best,_

_That is why I cannot love you any less._

_You don't know what you have done for me,_

_You have pushed me to the best I can be._

_You really are an angel from above,_

_Sent here to help me._

_ All my love ~Anonymous_

This one was, to Lily, the best one yet. It was so sweet. 'Someone really loves me.' She thought to herself while she smiled down at the letter. The questions in her head though, grew more and more heavier, weighing her down with confusion and helplessness. How did this person get into the girls dormitory? How does he plan all of this and make it happen so fast? How did he get the Honeydukes chocolate when we haven't had a Hogsmeade weekend since before Christmas? All of these were good questions. Great, to be exact. 'They will just have to be answered later.' Lily thought to herself as she exited the now empty room.

To her even greater surprise, Lily found the common room empty as well. 'Where were all of the Gryffindors? They cant all be outside.' Lily thought, 'Maybe I will take a walk through the corridors to clear my head.'

As Lily walked through the wide and spacious corridors, she only saw few students, and they were mostly Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She decided to keep her head down to avoid some of the students who she was not on very friendly terms with, such as Slytherins. Lily got into the habit of not watching where she was going and soon enough she ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Lily apologized. "Oh don't apologized it's all my fault." Replied the voice of… Arabella?

"Bella?" Lily asked looking up at the particularly short girl with luscious black hair and purple highlights. "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Arabella hesitated for a moment just like James had. "Um, I've been… around." She replied softly. "Oh," Lily replied, "Well I was just about to go to the library. Want to come with?" "Um, no thanks," Arabella answered quickly, "Lots to do ya know? Busy, busy bee, yep that's me. Well I've got to go. See you around, Lily." With that Arabella sped down the hallway and around the corner towards the Fat Lady.

'That was weirder than my conversation with James. Do I smell or something?' Lily thought as she nonchalantly sniffed her armpit.


	7. Book Craze

Chapter 7: Book Craze

Disclaimer: I'm still not JKR and am not taking any credit for her genius!

Thanks for the poem writers again!

Lily entered the library to find a few students here and there studying for upcoming quizzes and some even reading thick books. It was very quiet, as usual. That was mainly why she enjoyed it here so much. She could actually think without someone like Sirius Black interrupting her thought process.

Of course, Sirius would never come into the library to save his life. He hated it with a strong passion. He said it was not a place worthy of his presence. If the teachers were ever to assign library work, Sirius would probably pass out from lack of oxygen.

Lily smiled at this thought, as she began walking towards the Restricted Section. She walked all the way to the back, where nobody ever went, and put her stuff on the farthest table away. As she turned around, though, she saw something very colorful on the bookshelf. It was a book.

The spine of the book was a bright sky blue and the writing was a bright sunny yellow. The name of the book, Lily saw, was _500 Reasons Why I Love You._

As she walked toward the shelf that held it, however, she saw something more. Another red rose was placed on top of the book. There was a little white card tied to the stem that said '_Turn to page 150.' _

Inside the book on exactly page 150 was the sixth letter. What was on the page shocked her more though. The page was written in the loopy cursive that was on the letters too. There were only four words on the page but it was what the words were that made her smile light the entire room up. '_You are my everything.' _

It said. 'Wow.' Lily thought to herself. She shut the book and decided to take it with her to the table, along with the rose and the unread letter.

Lily sat down in a wooden chair, scooted up to the table, and broke the wax seal, which was the only thing keeping her from her happiness. When she unfolded the letter however, she broke into laughter. The poem may have been short but it made her laugh all the more.

_Night is falling, my heart is calling._

_I feel so lonely, I need you only._

_I have a teddy I take to bed,_

_If you will be my Valentine, I will take you instead. _

~_Anonymous_

This told Lily an important detail about the boy's personality. He had a sense of humor. This was good because it was hard to stay serious all the time. Just then, Lily realized that she wanted to be with someone who could make her laugh like this letter had, or make her feel loved and secure like the others had. She realized she was falling in love with the writer of the poems.

She decided to take a look in the blue book that the letter had been found in. What unfolded before her, though, amazed her.


	8. As Long as there is Love

Chapter 8: As Long as there is Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything seeing as this is .

Lily sat gaping at each page of this book. It was written by him, she knew for sure. The title of the book was no lie either. There were exactly 500 pages and each one contained a reason why he says he loves me. One page said '_Your eyes are just like your personality. They are sparkly and beautiful.' _

That one made Lily's heart beat really fast, and even though nobody was near her, she even blushed a little!

Lily finally decided to give up on the potions essay, at least for today. She took the blue book with her when she left for her dormitory. 'Besides,' Lily thought to herself, 'I think he wanted me to keep it.'

• ◘

By the time Lily took her letter, rose, and precious new book to her dorm, it was time for the Valentine's Day dinner. As usual, she sat with Mary and Marlene. Although Mary didn't say much, Marlene talked nonstop about her date with Benjy. She would sigh contently every now and then but other than that, there was no end to the rambling. Finally, somewhere in between the appetizer and the main course, Marlene rested her voice for a few precious moments. That meant that everyone within a ten mile radius said 'Hallelujah!' to themselves and enjoyed a moment of peace.

Suddenly everybody seemed to stop talking all at once. This confused Lily. She didn't know what was going on until she directed her eyes toward the grand oak doors at the front of the hall. They were open but nobody was there, which was peculiar because they only opened when someone was there. Everybody stopped and stared and the envelope and red rose, which were making their way down the Gryffindor table.

It seemed to take forever and a day but the letter and rose finally reached Lily. They sat themselves in front of her slowly, almost making her eyes cross over from focusing too much.

Whispers started to echo all around and suddenly, all eyes, even the professors, were on her. "What does it say?" Marlene whispered to her in a curious and urgent voice. Lily broke the seal and slipped the parchment out for all to see. For the first time, Lily read the letter aloud, and when she started to read, everyone was silent.

_As long as there is love, I will cherish you._

_ As long as there is life, I will love you._

_ As long as there are stars in the sky, I will want you._

_ As long as there are waves in the ocean, I will need you._

_ As long as there is heaven above, there will always be my love._

_ ~Anonymous_

"Oh, that's so sweet." Marlene gushed. "Yeah." Lily sighed agreeing with her talkative friend. She was still staring at the paper when Marlene elbowed her to get her attention. "Lily, everybody's staring at you." She said.

Lily looked up to find everybody whispering and smiling. There were mixes of "I wish my boyfriend did that." Or the occasional, "Oh that's so sweet. He must really love her." Personally, Lily couldn't stand the attention. She stood up, rose and letter in hand, and strode out of the Great Hall, a smile plastered on her face the entire way.


	9. Because Muggle Post is OverRated

Chapter 9: Because Muggle Post is Over-Rated

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. That is all JK Rowling.

A/N: Here is an extra long chapter for you who have been waiting! Hope you like it! Read and Review please! I will have Chapter 10 up by tomorrow! I pinkie promise! ;)

Lily was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing she was someone else. Petunia, her snobbish, horse of a sister, had sent her a letter. Not that she had anything against her sending a letter. She wasn't the one prejudiced against her sister and her kind. The thing that shocked Lily was that she sent it by an owl! It wasn't the letter that hurt her. It was what was said when she read between the lines.

_Freak,_

_Just to let you know, I'm getting married. Since it was your kind that killed mum and dad, I'm not inviting you. Soon I will no longer be an Evans and you will be alone in the world, like you basically are now. So have fun with your freak friends. I hope your happy with all of the damage you have caused our family. _

_ ~Petunia_

_P.S. – What is up with this owl post? Why cant you and your kind be the least bit NORMAL and use the NORMAL post?_

Lily had been angry with Petunia's words. 'I will no longer be an Evans?' 'I'm not inviting you because 'your kind' killed mum and dad?' Was she implying that she had killed their parents' only months ago? This filled Lily with sadness. She had tried to forget her parents' sudden death by burying in deep down in her heart. They had died at the hands of Voldemort, a rising dark wizard and a threat to all.

How did Petunia think that this would make her feel? 'Oh wait!' Lily thought, 'She doesn't think! That's why.' Lily only responded to the last part of the letter, just to make her mad.

_Muggle,_

_Because Muggle post is over-rated!_

_ ~Lily _

Lily knew that Petunia knew what muggle meant because she had called her that multiple times when they were at their home in London.

As the owl flew off with that letter, another approached. Lily recognized that owl from somewhere, she just couldn't place where. As it got closer, she realized that it carried another letter and rose in its sharp beak. The rose was taped to the outside of the envelope, in case it might have fallen.

This brightened Lily's spirits a lot. It even made her forget her rotten sister for a moment. She took the letter from the gorgeous brown speckled owl, which was standing on her wooden desk, stretching its wings. In response, it turned, leaped out the window, and flew back toward the horizon.

Lily took the letter to her bed, where the others were lying. She sat down, broke the seal, and slipped the parchment out with on swift hand movement. She unfolded it and smiled as the soft words of the poem danced through her head.

_ This night was made for romance._

_ In the night our two hearts dance._

_ Under the stars our lips touch._

_ In the garden, your embrace means so much._

_ This night was made for love._

_ Our hearts cooing like a white dove._

_ Your eyes sparkle so white._

_ I love you, my darling, with all my might._

_ This night was made for caring and trust._

_ And darling, God made this night for us._

_ ~Anonymous_

Lily held the parchment to her chest, holding the words close, as if they might float away any second. She breathed deeply, trying to memorize the strong smell of the ink. 'Soon,' her heart told her, 'He will reveal himself. We come closer and closer every second.'

Lily felt her eyes travel to the blue book. Somehow, as if by magic, it was turned to page 387. She hadn't gotten there yet, so she didn't know what it said until she picked up the book, and looked at the page.

_'I think about you all the time. It's like I've known you forever and can trust you with my deepest secrets.'_

As soon as Lily read that, she flipped back to page 158, which is where she left off before dinner. She hadn't realized it but she had been reading for almost a complete hour! Lily's alarm now read, 7:58.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. A small second year girl walked in a few seconds later. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, freckles across the top of her nose, and beautiful light blue eyes. Slowly, she walked into the room holding something behind her back.

"Um, hello Lily." The girl whispered, staring self-consciously at her feet. "Hello Melissa," Lily smiled warmly at the young girl. "What brings you here?" Melissa's eyes darted around the room as if looking for an answer to this question. The poor girl looked like a fish out of water. "Um, I have something for you." Melissa half whispered, returning her eyes to her feet.

From behind her back, Melissa pulled the ninth letter and an astonishingly beautiful rose. "Melissa, who told you to give that to me?" Lily asked, suddenly very serious. Lily focused in on Melissa's expression just as she started to answer. "Um, I-I'm not a-al-allowed to t-tell you L-Lily. I p-promised him I wouldn't." With this, Melissa burst into thick watery tears. She started to sob about how she was sorry when Lily engulfed her in her arms. "I'm sorry Melissa. I didn't mean to offend you." Lily soothed the girl while rubbing her back.

Melissa sniffed and looked up at Lily and said "It's alright," Melissa started, "It's just that he said not to. He said it would ruin the plan." Lily smiled at the girl once again. "That's ok. I don't think I would want to ruin the plan either. Thanks for bringing me the letter though." "Your welcome." Melissa replied to her on her way out the door.

Lily took her rose and put it in the glass vase with the eight others. Then she sat down on the bed and began to read the ninth letter.


	10. Love Can Do Many Things

Chapter 10: Love Can Do Many Things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognized. That is all JK Rowling. I also do not own the poems.

A/N: I got a review saying that they wanted me to go ahead and update again… sorry if you're a little disappointed because I don't think its as good as chapter nine but here it is… CHAPTER 10!

Lily slipped the parchment out of the creamy envelope and began reading the letter Melissa had given her only moments before.

_Love can sometimes be fresh._

_Love can sometimes be new._

_Love can make you happy,_

_And sometimes make you blue._

_Love is the light that radiates from your eyes._

_Love is your image floating in the skies._

_Love is always true._

_And, darling, the only love for me is you._

_~Anonymous_

Lily sighed a content sigh as she sat the letter down. She enjoyed getting these mysterious letters. Something inside her became sad at the fact that there were only three left. 'Maybe something will happen before then.' Lily thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs to the common room with the Blue Book in tow.

Since nobody was in the common room, Lily took a seat on the red velvet couch by the warm fire. The flames accentuated her hair, and made her eyes sparkle like glitter. Lily opened to the place in the Blue Book that she had left off. She had begun to read when something appeared on the coffee table in front of her.

Lily lifted her head slowly to find that the tenth letter and another rose had been placed there. 'That's funny,' Lily thought to herself, 'The letter wasn't there before.' She reached out and picked up the letter carefully. Lily settled herself back on the couch and was almost about to brake the seal, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The movement was coming from the boy's staircase. Lily whipped her head around so fast, her hair flung around in the complete circumference of her head.

James Potter stood at the bottom stair looking over at Lily intensely. "Hey Evans," he greeted her while approaching the couch and plopping himself down right next to her, "Who's the letter from?" he asked, his eyes darting to the envelope in her delicate and fragile looking hands. "I don't know." She answered him smiling. "You don't know?" he asked her. "Nope." Lily said looking up, meeting his eyes. James face looked like a mix between surprise and relief. "What does it say, then?" he asked her. "I was kinda getting to that part when you walked in." Lily answered, returning her gaze to the letter. "Oh," James paused, "Well I'm sorry for interrupting. Open it then, and read it out loud."

Lily opened the letter and obeyed James' request. The only thing she didn't notice was that James was smiling the entire time.

_This is it,_

_ It's almost time._

_ Seconds tick._

_ Tongues click. _

_ 5… 4… 3… 2…_

_ ~Anonymous_

"Hmm." James said nodding; you could tell that he was trying to hide a smile. "Interesting." He finally said.

As Lily slipped the letter back into the envelope, James' body tensed up next to her. "Um, I'll see you later Lily. You know, there are always places to go and people to see." Lily looked up at his lean figure, her face looking slightly confused but nevertheless she complied anyways. "Um, yeah. Sure. See you later." She told him as her smiled and gave her a quick wink before turning on his heel and exiting though the portrait hole.

Lily felt herself blush. In fact she felt so hot, that she thought she was going to have a heat stroke. Her heartbeat sped up to, what felt like, 150 miles per hour. 'This is weird,' Lily thought, 'I have NEVER blushed at ANYTHING James Potter said.'

Finally coming to the conclusion that she was just going a bit loony, Lily got up and took the letter, the rose, and the Blue Book back to her dorm.

• ◘

Lily had been reading the Blue Book for about an hour when Marlene, Alice, and Mary walked into the room. Marlene and Alice were talking non stop about their boyfriends, and Mary was silent. As soon as Mary had walked in the door, she had quickly put on her pajamas and curled up in her bed.

Marlene and Alice however took their time. Talking every few seconds about what happened, where it happened, when it happened, and even why it happened.

Lily didn't pay any mind to any of the girls though. She was lost in her own little world of questions. There were so many, that she thought she might drown in them. Right then and there Lily vowed to herself that she would figure out the answers to all of the questions, and she intended to before the night came to an end.


	11. Under the Door

Chapter 11: Under the Door…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

A/N: Hopefully you all will think this Chapter will be better than Chapter 10… Hope you like it! By the way I DO own the poems in the next to Chapters! Hope you like them!

Within a few minutes, Lily's dorm mates were out cold. It had been a very long day for all of them, especially Lily. Every few minutes sleep would invite her in. She almost went in but refused. She begged herself to stay awake. 'It's just 2 more letters,' Lily told herself, 'He will reveal himself and this will all be worth it!' But for the life of her, Lily just couldn't stay awake. She couldn't take it any longer.

Just then she remembered that she kept a whole card board box full of bottles of 5 Hour Energy somewhere near her bed. She usually kept it there in case she needed to pull an all nighter or something, but this was way more important.

Lily finally hopped up out of her warm comfy bed to find the energy drinks. As her bare feet hit the creaky floor boards, however, the dark oak wood beneath her started moaning and groaning every time she shifted. "Shoot!" Lily whispered as she started shifting more and more. She had to make a quick getaway, and soon!

That's when Lily's body did all the thinking for her. Before she knew it, she had grabbed the entire box of 5 Hour Energy's and sped off toward the bathroom. As soon as she locked the door behind her, she realized something.

Arabella's bed was still empty. 'That's funny,' Lily thought, 'I swear I heard her come in. Oh well.' Lily looked at the Gryffindor clock that hung on the bathroom wall. It was exactly 11:15. 'Bella never stays out past 10:30.' Lily thought. 'Something is really wrong.' Lily knew she couldn't go looking for Bella. It was past curfew. 'Maybe she's in the common room finishing some homework or something.' Lily kept telling herself.

Lily spent a few minutes sitting on the counter top, downing the drinks one after the other. She supposed that she might have had about 7. She had lost count after 3. After finishing the drinks, Lily felt good, possibly even great. 'Great,' Lily thought to herself as she read the bottom label that she hardly ever paid any attention to. It read: _Do NOT drink over 2 bottles if you are planning to go to bed within 10 hours. _

'Just great,' Lily thought, 'Now I can't go to bed at all.' She sighed as she put the 500 other bottles she had kept in emergencies under the sink. 'I won't need those anytime soon.' She thought as she shut the cabinet door leading to them. Suddenly, Lily heard a rustling noise coming from the hallway outside of the dorms. It sounded strangely like shuffling footsteps.

Slowly, Lily opened the bathroom door and looked around the dormitory for any of the girls stirring. Mary was still curled up like she had been when she first laid down. Alice, on the other hand was sprawled out over the entire bed with her neck craned on her pillow. Marlene, who was on the other side of the room, was lying on her stomach, snoring softly, with her butt a little ways in the air. It took all of the strength Lily had to not laugh at the sight before her.

Then Lily heard it again, the soft shuffling noise was coming from outside the door to the dormitory. A shadow suddenly appeared from under the door. Lily stayed very still and quiet as the shadow slid two things under the door.

Lily could hear the shuffling traveling away as she walked slowly toward the door. As she bent down to retrieve it, however, she noticed that it was another rose and the eleventh letter. Lily knew the drill by heart now. She took the rose to the vase and placed it in the cool water with the others. Lily turned on a dim lamp so she could read the letter without waking her roommates.

She slipped her forefinger into the crevice of the envelope and pulled the flap free so she could retrieve the letter inside. 'Hopefully this letter can give me some clues on what to expect within the next hour.' Lily thought as she unfolded the letter that answered her request for clues.

_You may not like what you see,_

_But darling wont you please,_

_See me for who I really am,_

'_It's the inside that counts', _

_That's what you used to tell your friends._

_So darling, take your own advice and see,_

_The real me._

_Your last letter shall not come to you. _

_I will only give you one clue._

_The common room couch is where you sat last._

_Go back there and live your past._

_~Anonymous _

'That's it!' Lily thought, 'The last letter is on the couch!' Lily took off out of the room and down the stairs in a speed walk. When her foot hit the last stair, however, Lily stopped and glanced around the room to see if anyone was there. She was disappointed to find no one there. The only noise that could be heard in the entire common room was the majestic fire that was crackling in the fireplace. 'So much for Arabella being in here.' Lily thought to herself as she cautiously made her way to the red velvet couch by the orange glowing fire.

Lily searched and searched the couch over and over, but she still couldn't find the last letter. She was very disappointed. 'Maybe it was just a joke.' Lily thought to herself. She was about to head back upstairs, when the clock on the mantle chimed 12:00.

Suddenly, something grew out of the couch. Lily turned her head to make sure she wasn't hallucinating just in time to see the twelfth rose come out from between the couch cushions. Lily walked back over to the couch quickly, grabbed the rose, and sat it down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. She turned back quickly and put her hand down in between the couch cushions where the rose was previously. Finally, her fingertips came in contact with the twelfth and final letter.


	12. Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 12: Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the poem in this chapter.

A/N: There WILL be a 13th chapter so stay tuned in to my story… the name of the 13th chapter will be Forever and Truly Yours because the person with that username has been so supportive of my story since the beginning… the 13th chapter will be dedicated to him/her. Thanks for everybody's support and I love reading the reviews so keep 'em coming please!

Lily pulled the letter out from between the couch cushions and turned toward the fire so she could see better. She didn't realize, however, that her back was to the boy's staircase.

Lily savored every moment of opening this letter because, of course, this was the last one. She unfolded the parchment with shaking hands to find a very short poem.

_This is it, the time is here._

_All you have to do is trust me, my dear._

_I know you might not like what you see,_

_But please don't take that out on me._

_Now I have one last thing to ask of you…_

_Turn around…_

_~Anonymous No Longer_

Lily slowly turned her body, her eyes meeting the figure standing at the bottom of the boy's staircase. Standing before her was… James Potter. Subconsciously, Lily uncurled her fingers from around the parchment, letting it slip out of her hands and flutter to the carpet.

James' arms were crossed over his chest and a frown was etched on his lips. "James?" Lily asked with her eyes locked on James' face. Her stunning green eyes were wide with surprise. James looked toward his feet before speaking. "I warned you," He whispered, "I told you that you wouldn't like what you saw." Lily slowly started walking towards him. "James." She said again. She now stood about 3 feet from him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day, Lily." James apologized while meaning every word.

He turned to walk upstairs when Lily reached out and grabbed his hand. James turned around to meet her eyes when suddenly, she hugged him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. James' was slightly caught off guard at this, but as soon as he regained his composure, he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"You don't know how happy I am that it was you." She whispered to him as the stood there. "You are?" James asked her. Lily looked up at his with tears in her eyes. "Yes." She replied, letting some of the tears slip down her pale cheeks.

James automatically wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Thank you James. Nobody has ever gone through that much trouble for me before." Lily said to him with a small smile on her lips. James smiled widely at her. "You're much worth it." He whispered to her.

Suddenly an idea popped into Lily's head. She broke away from James' warm strong embrace and offered him her hand. "Here." She said to James while smiling radiantly at him. James, while smiling back, took it without hesitation.

It was then that Lily started leading him toward the couch.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 13 will start off where this one stopped. It will be up soon! Please review. It means so much to me when you do. I read and treasure each one.**


	13. Forever and Truly Yours

Chapter 13: Forever and Truly Yours

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the plot.

A/N: As most of you know this chapter is dedicated to foreverandtrulyyours. She has been so amazing through this entire process. Her reviews kept me writing more and more and never failed to give me a lift. Actually, all of your reviews do that, so please don't hesitate to review this chapter!

James and Lily sat on the red velvet couch staring into the fire. Lily laid her head on James' shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Suddenly, she thought about all the questions in her head and sighed. "What's wrong, love?" James asked concernedly. "It's just," Lily paused wondering how to word this, "I have so many questions and none of them have answers."

James smiled thoughtfully. "You know you can ask me anything, right?" he asked her. Lily nodded at this. She knew she could talk to James about anything. Even if it didn't make any sense he would understand. "Well," she paused, "How did you do it all so fast, with the letters and all?"

James smiled widely at the question given to him. "Well," he said pulling the green eyed girl next to him closer, "I had lots of help from the guys and also, Arabella." He told her. "I wrote all of the letters and we split them up among us and delivered them all." "So that's why Bella was acting so weird today." Lily said, realization hitting her. "You saw her today?" James asked with a surprised look on his face. "Only once, but she seemed very anxious." Lily replied. "Oh, ok." James said nodding. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Actually I have two more questions to ask." Lily told him. For the next question, Lily leaned into James chest. Lily bit her bottom lip before asking, "Did you really write that entire book?" Lily looked up to see James' reaction. James stared back at her with love and sincerity in his eyes. "Every word, love." He told her truthfully.

Lily smiled at his answer. "I started it in about August and got finished right before Christmas. It was actually going to be your Christmas present but I thought now would be a more appropriate time to give it to you." Lily wrapped her arms around him after he was done.

"My last question had to do with something Melissa told me." Lily told him. "The second year?" he asked. "Yes." Lily replied. "I asked her if she could tell me who sent me the letter and she said she couldn't and that you told her that it would ruin the plan." Lily said. "She told you that, 'eh?" James asked looking down toward the carpet. "Yeah. So I was wondering, what was the plan?" Lily asked.

James hesitated, while gathering his thoughts before finally speaking. "The plan was for you to finally see me for who I truly was, not for the arrogant git you made me out to be. So last summer, Sirius and Remus helped me come up with a plan to write you poems and send them to you for Valentines Day, signing them as Anonymous. I wanted you to see that I'm more than what is on the outside. Yesterday, I started having doubts about whether you would see the real me or not. Then earlier I saw how happy you were while reading the letters so I was kinda ok until it was time to reveal myself." James paused for a second, and then wrapped up his thoughts. "I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I did all of this so you would see that I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." James' paused for a moment waiting for Lily's reaction, but she said nothing. She just stared wordlessly into the fire.

Lily finally broke the silence. "James," she said looking him in the eyes. Then she said the words he had been waiting to hear since fourth year. "I love you, too." Silence filled the room for a few moments before James broke it and said, "All I wanted was for you to have an amazing Valentine's Day." He told her. Lily smiled. "And because of you," she paused, "I did."

James looked behind her at the window and smiled. "Actually I have one more present for you." He said helping her stand up and making sure she didn't look out the window. He walked behind her, put his hands over her eyes, and asked, "You can't see anything, right?" "Nope, not a thing." She replied smiling.

"Ok. Just walk forward. I won't let you fall." He vowed as he steered her in the right direction. He led her to the glass window. He removed his hands from her eyes, laid his chin on her shoulder, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist before whispering in her ear, "Alright, now open your eyes."

Lily obeyed James' request. Her eyes were greeted with the beautiful sight of thick snow falling from the heavens. It was already covering the entire ground and there wasn't a speck of green anywhere. Lily smiled. "Can you promise me something?" Lily whispered. "Anything." James whispered back. "Never leave me." Lily said to him.

James took Lily's shoulders and turned her around. "Lily, I can promise to you that I am forever and truly yours." Lily smiled up at him and asked, "Really?" James without hesitation answered, "Absolutely." Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck, while James rested his hands lightly on her hips.

Right then and there with snow falling outside the window, with them alone in the common room, and with him loving her and her loving him back, they kissed a long passionate kiss as the sun rose from behind the mountains.

**Ok that's it. Do you think I should really end it or keep it going? Let me know in your review, and if you think I should keep it going, what should happen next?**


	14. Waking Up

Chapter 14: Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…

A/N: Because of my reviews I have decided to keep this going for about 2 more chapters… let me know if I should keep it going for more than that… and then I have an idea about an additional ending. What do you all think? Let me know in your reviews!

Lily awoke that morning, with the sensation of somebody stroking her hair. Her eyelids fluttered open to find that she was still in the common room. She was lying halfway on top of James' chest actually. She looked away from his face to see that there was a beautiful green blanket draped over their figures.

Lily smiled, 'He must have conjured that after I fell asleep.' She soon realized that they were lying on the couch from last night.

Lily's eyes traveled up to were James' face was. Her emerald eyes were locked on his hazel ones. She realized then, that he had his arms wrapped around her waist and was rubbing her back. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered to her. "Good morning." She whispered back, pushing herself up and off of his chest.

As soon as she was in sitting position, however, a pain shot through her head. Her hand automatically reached up and massaged it. "I really need to read the side affects for that stuff." Lily whispered, remembering the 7, 5 Hour Energy's she had the night before. "Huh?" James asked confused.

"Never mind." Lily said shaking her head.

Her eyes darted to the clock on the mantle. 'Oh good,' Lily thought, 'It's only 7:00. Nobody ever gets up before 7:00, especially on a Sunday.' Lily yawned widely, contemplating whether to get up or not when two strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. "James," Lily whispered, "we have to get up before someone finds us."

"We don't have to." James protested. "You know you're still tired, and I sure am, so we could just stay here for a couple more hours."

"Hours?" Lily gasped, "James, breakfast starts in 45 minutes. There will be students down here soon. We have to get up now!" James sighed and mumbled into her hair, "But I'm comfortable. Just a few more minutes. Please?"

Lily bit her lip but complied, "Ok fine, but just a few minutes."

She layed her head back down onto James' chest, just as Sirius Black came bounding down the stairs. "Yo, Prongs?" he yelled out James' nickname across the room. "Sirius!" James moaned again. "Really?" "Oh, yes Prongs, really." Sirius mocked his best friend's words. "Oh." Sirius said as he realized where they were.

"Im sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked. "Yes Sirius. Actually you are." James said. If looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead a long time ago.

"Come on, Lily," James said sitting up, "Sirius isn't going to leave us alone, so now we actually have to get up." "Awwww," Lily whined while smiling, "I was actually warming up to the idea of staying here for a few more hours." James looked at her with disbelief. "What?" he asked, looking like a child who just found out there's no Santa Claus.

"See Sirius!" he said turning to his best friend, "See what you do? It's not fair!" "It's alright, James." Lily said, putting her hand on his shoulder in a calming way.

"Yeah, Prongs." Sirius said grinning, "You heard the lady. It's alright. Plus I have a feeling there will be a lot more of these 'cuddle times' if you know what I mean."

At this point, Sirius was in hysterics. He was laughing so hard that he would probably start rolling on the floor. "Sirius, leave." James said as calmly as possible. "Fine." Sirius said feigning hurt. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He said as he turned back toward the staircase he descended down a few minutes before.

James got up off the couch and held out his hand to Lily. She on the other hand was still clinging to the soft green blanket. "But this blanket is too soft to just abandon." Lily protested. James smirked at the beautiful red head before him. "Then it's yours."

He said taking his wand and embroidering the words '_Lily Evans' _

in light blue thread onto it. "Thank you." Lily told him, standing up and hugging him, and James hugged her back.

"I'm going to go and get ready. I will see you at breakfast ok?" Lily asked breaking away from the embrace. "Ok." James said letting her go and kissing her forehead.

Lily made her way across the room and up the stairs with her blanket in tow, as James watched her all the way.


	15. Additional Ending!

Chapter 15: Additional Ending

"And that's how your parents got together." Sirius Black concluded his story to Harry who was sitting on the couch in the Weasley's living room. "Awwww, that's so sweet." Harry's girlfriend, Ginny, gushed from the kitchen where she was making tea. "It is, isn't it? Well that was to be expected. James was always the romantic." Sirius replied. "They always talked about telling you the story themselves. It's so sad that they didn't get to." Harry smiled at Sirius. "Thanks for telling me that story, Sirius. It really helped." He said. "Well," Sirius said, "I think it about time take my leave. Goodbye Harry, Ginny, and happy Valentines Day." Then he stood up and disappearated.

Ginny walked in from the kitchen smiling and sat down next to Harry. She sighed as he put his arm around her. "I love you, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny looked toward him with a smile on her face. "I love you too, Harry." She said. A few minutes of calm silence passed by until Harry whispered to her, "Look." He pointed toward the window.

She looked behind her to see pure white snow falling down toward the ground. She leaned into Harry as she watched the flurry begin. Little did she know that Harry was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

Harry finally leaned down toward Ginny's ear and whispered, "Marry me?" "What?" Ginny asked confused. She turned around to see Harry holding a velvet box with a beautifully crafted diamond ring inside. Ginny jaw dropped as she figured out what he was trying to say.

Harry stood up off the couch and got down on one knee. "Ginny Weasley," he paused with a hopeful smile on his face. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Ginny nodded slowly, tears falling from her brown eyes. "Yes Harry. Yes I will.

Right then with snow falling outside, with them being alone, and with him loving her and her loving him back, they shared a long passionate kiss.

The End…

**So what did you think? If you want to read more of my stories, I will be updating all 7 books of Lily's years at Hogwarts. They will be very long chapter books. I think I might have a few chapters of her first year uploaded by this weekend. The book is going to be called 'Holding Onto Tomorrow' so watch for it! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I for one am very sad that it's over, but trust me there will be more from me! I promise!**


End file.
